


À la recherche de Mistynoir

by Misty1024



Series: Nouvelle Génération [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, Revenge, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1024/pseuds/Misty1024
Summary: Comment Clément a-t-il retrouvé le nouveau porteur du MIraculous du Chat Noir ? Il n'en a jamais parlé, alors c'est raconté ici.
Series: Nouvelle Génération [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637377





	À la recherche de Mistynoir

Quatre jours. Ça faisait quatre jours qu'il n'avait pas dormi. Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer, mais chaque fois qu'il osait ne serait-ce que fermer les yeux pour tenter de faire le vide dans sa tête, le visage du gardien lui demandant de rendre son Miraculous lui revenait en tête. Si on lui demandait ce qui était le plus dur à supporter, il dirait les souvenirs, la nostalgie. Non, plus jamais il n'endosserait le rôle de Mistynoir, cet étranger ayant volé sa place et son nom, sans même un mot pour les anciens, sans même une parole destinée à les réconforter.

Il ne sortait pas de chez lui, ni de sa chambre d'ailleurs. Ses parents s'inquiétaient énormément, mais comment pourrait-il ne serait-ce que sortir alors que son nom et visage était connu de tous ? Enfin, son nom, oui, son prénom n'était connu que de certains, la majorité préférant se référer à lui sous le nom de « Laura ». Oh, ce qu'il détestait cette célébrité indésirée.

Il entendit ses parents l'appeler, il était dix-huit heures, l'heure où, chaque jour depuis qu'il avait été retiré de son lycée, Anastasia venait pour tenter de lui parler. Il s'en voulait de lui faire subir ça, mais le reconnaîtrait-elle au moins sous son teint pâle et ses cernes creusés et aussi sombres que son costume de super-héros ? Enfin, son ancien en tout cas. Il ordonna à ses parents de la congédier, ce qu'ils firent sans omettre de lui jeter un regard peiné. Il ne savait pas si son ancienne partenaire venait le voir juste pour sa présence, pour essayer de le sortir de chez lui, pour lui parler de leurs remplaçants, ou encore du tout premier senti-monstre, dont il avait été à l'origine, ce qui n'était pas difficile à remarquer. Cependant, il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il appréciait énormément Anastasia, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à lui parler. De toute manière, elle faisait partie de son passé. Et il refusait qu'elle revienne dans sa vie tant qu'il ne pouvait pas endosser le rôle du héros Chat de la ville, parce que s'il passait du temps avec elle, il pourrait penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que rien n'avait changé : Et c'était mauvais.

C'est pour cela que, deux semaines plus tard, quand ses parents lui proposèrent de changer d'identité et de lieu de résidence, il accepta sans hésitation. Les négociations furent rudes, sa mère refusait en bloc de changer son genre sur la carte d'identité, quitte à changer d'identité, autant faire ça, avait-il pensé. Son père essayait de le soutenir, ainsi, après deux jours complets de négociations, six pertes de connaissances liées à la fatigue, et un déménagement, elle accepta.

Laura Tessier était devenue Clément Ares. Bien heureusement, les changements de genre se faisaient en mairie, pas en tribunal comme à l'époque. La seule chose pouvant les relier étaient le physique, et c'est pour cela qu'il décida d'y remédier. Après avoir réussi à dormir un certain temps, huit heures pour être précis, un record, il partit en ville, sans aucune information supplémentaire que « Je vais me charger de cacher qui je suis. », donnée à ses parents.

Il n'eut pas trop de problèmes pour trouver un coiffeur faisant des teintures et ne parvenant pas à le reconnaître, enfin, vu son état, la dernière condition était simple à remplir. Ainsi, après avoir expliqué à l'homme ce qu'il voulait ; sous son regard médusé par l'état de ses cheveux...Qui n'avaient été lavés que le jour de son changement d'identité, soit il y a plus de deux semaines, ainsi que de son visage, toujours pâle et marqué par de gros cernes ; il patienta une heure puis fut pris en charge et sortit, changé. Ses cheveux noirs étaient devenus bleus clairs, et ses cheveux étaient bien plus courts qu'avant. Étape une, faite. Passage à l'étape deux. Il partit s'acheter des lentilles de contact, rendant ses iris verts, comme lorsqu'il était transformé, soit, ce n'était pas très malin, mais « Laura Tessier », avait les yeux marron.

Suite à cela, il acheta deux binders aux couleurs claires pour pouvoir changer du noir, qu'il ne mettait que sous des tenues assez sombres pour qu'il ne se voie pas, dans une boutique spécialisée, puis il partit dans une boutique de vêtements pour refaire sa garde-robe. Et pour ceux se demandant d'où il tirait tout cet argent, la ville avait offert une subvention de dix mille euros aux héros – aux anciens héros – de Paris, pour les remercier de les avoirs débarrassés du Papillon.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il vit dans le regard de sa mère qu'elle venait de frôler la crise cardiaque, ne s'attendant probablement pas à le voir revenir avec les cheveux bleus. Pourtant, elle ne fit aucune remarque, étant un peu rassurée de voir son enfant se reprendre en main.

À partir de ce moment-là, il ne s'autorisa pas à sombrer de nouveau.

Que ce soit lorsqu'il s'adressait à Plagg par réflexe avant de ne se rendre compte que la seule chose qui pourrait lui répondre serait le silence.

Ou quand, lorsque l'annonce d'une attaque du nouveau vilain passait à la télé, son cerveau se mettait en branle pour tenter d'inventer une excuse expliquant son absence, avant de ne se rendre compte qu'il n'y irait pas.

Cela pouvait aussi être quand il voyait des interviews du voleur de nom qu'était le nouveau héros.

Clément voulait revoir Plagg. Alors il reverrait Plagg, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Ainsi, il enquêta sans relâche, expliquant à ses parents qu'il avait peur de retourner en classe, mais qu'il y reviendrait au cours de l'année suivante pour sûr. Il trouverait Mistynoir. C'était sa conviction. Chacune des apparitions de l'un ou l'autre des héros était signalée sur son portable, et il se rendait aussitôt sur les lieux, repérant leurs endroits favoris, les chemins qu'ils empruntaient : Tout. Il parvint alors à établir qu'ils effectuaient une patrouille par semaine, le lundi, et que chacun se dé-transformaient hors de chez eux, vu qu'ils partaient à chaque fois dans des directions aléatoires. Et surtout, il savait qu'ils connaissaient leurs identités respectives.

Cependant, il ne put que remercier Kujaku d'avoir attaqué à proximité de chez lui, un peu moins de neuf mois après le début de son enquête. Armé de son téléphone et d'un masque à l'effigie de Mistynoir, le vrai, pas l'imposture qu'était le second, il sortit de chez lui en vitesse. Et c'est là que ça arriva. À la fin du combat, il perdit de vue le héros chat mais parvint à surprendre la coccinelle en pleine dé-transformation, tout ceci en filmant.

Sur la vidéo, on pouvait très bien voir ses yeux écarquillés en voyant le téléphone dirigé vers elle. Il ne la connaissait pas, mais ce n'était pas un problème, il avait la preuve, il ne manquait plus qu'à la faire chanter pour savoir qui était son partenaire.

– Je...Supprime la vidéo ! S'il te plaît !

Il eut un sourire narquois avant de répondre.

– Je veux bien...Mais je ne ferais pas ça gratuitement.

Elle se braqua.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– Rien de très...Important. Enfin, si. Je veux juste savoir qui est Mistynoir. Je suis un grand fan, tu comprends ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

– Et tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire ?

Il pencha la tête sur le côté en lui montrant le téléphone.

– Bon. Écoute, j'ai la preuve de ton identité. Si tu me dis son nom, je n'aurais pas de preuves de qui il est, et donc, personne ne me croira si j'en parle...Cependant, si je montre cette vidéo...

– Ethan. Il...Il s'appelle Ethan Ganah.

Clément rigola légèrement en entendant sa voix trembler.

– Juste une autre question...Rien de vraiment important cette fois...Vous vous connaissiez en civils ? Enfin, avant d'être des super-héros ?

Elle eut l'air étonnée de la question et répondit.

– Non ? Pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme craqua ses doigts, et lâcha, tout en supprimant la vidéo, de manière à ce que l'alter-ego de l'héroïne de Paris le voit faire.

– Bizarre. Normalement les héros Chat et Coccinelle ont toujours un lien sous forme civile, enfin, une première rencontre en tout cas, avant d'être choisis...Tu peux demander à Tikki, elle te le confirmera !

Il ne manqua pas l'exclamation de surprise de la fille lorsqu'il mentionna la Kwami, ni celle de la Kwami elle-même. Mais il ne la laissa pas répondre.

– Enfin, merci de l'info, ne t'en fais pas, vos secrets sont bien gardés avec moi. C'est important une identité secrète après tout...

Et il partit. Enfin, il s'éloigna tout du moins. Il avait réellement supprimé la vidéo, mais il voulait savoir quel lien avait son successeur avec la jeune fille, pourquoi disait-elle ne pas le connaître ? Il avait bien remarqué qu'elle ne mentait pas, parce que son regard avait vrillé après qu'elle eut donné le nom de famille de son partenaire, elle avait dû penser à ce moment « J'aurais dû mentir. Merde. ». Mais la pression et le mensonge ne font pas bon ménage.

Il dut attendre une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant que la jeune fille ne daigne bouger, à partir de là, il la suivit jusqu'à un foyer. Et arrivé là, le sourire du garçon s'élargit : Bingo. Ce devait être son frère. Et elle ne devait pas le savoir.

Il rentra chez lui vers vingt-trois heures, son père lui demanda ce qu'il faisait dehors, mais il répondit simplement qu'il avait fait un tour et pensait être enfin prêt pour retourner au lycée : Enfin, en espérant qu'Ethan soit au lycée.

Ainsi, le jeune homme se servit de la meilleure chose du monde pour trouver des informations sur les gens : les réseaux sociaux. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas avoir de compte à lui, cependant, il avait deux amis, Owen et Gaëlle, qui en possédaient. Nom du lycée, classe, infos personnelles, et photos. Il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Il était sûr de lui, il reconnaîtrait la chevalière à son doigt n'importe où, même si cette dernière n'avait pas la même forme camouflée que quand il la portait.

Ses parents firent les démarches pour le réinscrire rapidement, il serait admis le lundi, soit dans cinq jours...Il lui restait cinq jours à tuer. Alors que faire ? Confirmer son hypothèse du lien entre Ethan et la jeune fille.

Le lendemain, il chercha l'adresse du garçon, acheta une perruque dans un magasin bon marché, en se foutant de lui-même pour en avoir prise une aux cheveux longs après avoir autant détesté les avoir de cette taille, retira ses lentilles, avant de se rendre à l'adresse. C'était vendredi et le jeune homme était en cours, il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'un de ses parents soit là. Quand il arriva sur les lieux, il retint une exclamation de surprise, la maison était immense, il devait être riche...Il eut un sourire nostalgique en se disant que Plagg devait être bien nourri, avec du camembert, avant d'aller signaler sa présence.

– Bonjour ?

C'était une femme qui avait ouvert la porte.

– E-Excusez-moi...Je...Je suis bien chez les Ganah ?

Elle hocha la tête, l'invitant à expliciter sa présence.

– Je...Je suis désolée de m'inviter et de déranger...C'est juste que...que j'ai entendu des personnes du lycée parler du...du fait qu'Ethan soit adopté. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il n'était pas au courant alors...Enfin, je voulais savoir si c'était vrai. Pour pouvoir démentir les rumeurs si c'est le cas.

La femme écarquilla les yeux et bredouilla.

– Je...écoutez, c'est...C'est bel est bien vrai, mais...Il ne faut pas qu'il soit au courant alors...Enfin, du moins pas comme ça. Comment ça a pu se savoir... ?

Elle soupira avant de terminer.

– Pouvez-vous démentir les rumeurs, même si c'est vous demander de mentir ?

Il acquiesça et sourit légèrement.

– Pas de soucis...

Et avant de se retourner pour partir.

– Ah, il n'avait pas une sœur, par hasard ?

– Oh...Si...Mais...Nous n'avons pas pu l'adopter...

C'était l'occasion d'avoir son prénom.

– Et comment elle s'appelait ?

– Talula...

– D'accord, désolé du dérangement dans ce cas !

Et il s'en alla, laissant la mère d'Ethan un peu sonnée par cette discussion.

Ethan et Talula. Mistynoir et Bug Bang. Des âmes-sœurs, des frères et sœurs.

Mais aussi des voleurs.

Le lundi arriva, il avait décidé de lui faire comprendre, sans dire à haute voix, qui il était, alors pas de subtilité : Le garçon devait comprendre au plus vite. Clément dut se présenter, il avait eu la chance de tomber dans la classe d'Ethan, ainsi, son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il commença, le regard braqué sur celui lui ayant tout prit.

– Bonjour, je m'appelle Clément Ares, j'ai dix-sept ans, je redouble ma première parce que je n'ai pas pu finir mon année l'an dernier à cause de...Problèmes de santé...Enfin, peu importe, ravi de vous rencontrer ! J'espère qu'on s'entendra bien...

Surtout toi, Ethan Ganah...Mistynoir...

**Author's Note:**

> BON! On en apprend des choses ici ! Comment Clément a retrouvé Ethan et...Tiens, Ethan est le frère de Talula ;)! M'enfin, de son point de vue, c'est encore plus louche ahah. M'enfin, je peux tout de même pas détester ce pauvre Clément...(j'ai trop de peine pour lui x) ).
> 
> Sinon! Il y aura de temps en temps des OS se passant dans cet univers, quand j'aurais l'envie d'en écrire, ils seront annotés d'un petit "NG" avant le titre, donc vous êtes prévenus.
> 
> Pour ceux qui ont lu cet OS sans avoir lu l'histoire principale, si ça vous à plût, elle est dispo sur mon compte, même si vous connaissez une petite partie de la fin ;).


End file.
